Reality is Unreal
by Roborto345
Summary: Two sisters and a dog live pretty normal lives by themselves until one day "The Change" happens and everything they know will never be the same. So what will they do now?
1. Chapter 1

Reality is Unreal

Chapter 1: Our Life

This is a story about two sisters and a dog who discover that they weren't normal people like they think they are.

2:00 p.m. New York City

My name is Heavenly Aserium, I am 14, and right now I am at home with my new-born baby sister Sylvia. I have pink tipped, blonde hair, I love to skateboard, sing, and dance.

A Few days ago, my sister was born, but in the process my mother died, and my father left us and hasn't been back since, so now we live with our grandmother.

8 years later

Heavenly's POV

"Work is so hard, why can't I just be a damn kid again," I said exhausted.

"Life isn't fair Heavenly, and besides, giving a sarcastic smile to every customer you serve is obviously going to make you feel uncomfortable" my work friend Kira said.

"Oh crap, I have to get home, my sister is waiting for dinner, and I picked up Thai food, one of her favorites," I said worriedly

"Then hurry home and make sure it doesn't get cold," Kira said

"Bye Kira see you at work tomorrow"!

But little did she know there would be no tomorrow

Sylvia's POV

"She's late again," I thought to myself "Oh finally she's here," I thought to myself… again.

"The dog is hungry as well" I shouted

"I'm sorry, I was talking to my boss about some things, then I lost track of the time, and then..." she said as she walked around the room

"Oh Ms. Pudgy, you're such a good girl," she said as she baby-talked to the Corgi

"ALRIGHT, I get it, you had some trouble you had to take care," I said annoyed

"Sorry, I bought Thai food, forgive me?!" She said

"Yes, since it's Thai food, "I said, smirking

"So how was your day"? She asked

"Oh, the same, just dealing with the other 8-year-old bitches," I said

"HEY, language, you're only 8 years old, you shouldn't be saying stuff like that" she yelled

"Sorry, jeez I thought I was the only intelligent one around here" I whispered to myself

"Heard that" She snapped

"Anyway, anything else happen today," she asked

"Actually yes, did you notice how it is 40 degrees in the middle of April," I said

"You're right, it was quite chilly today, "she said

"Well thanks for the food, goodnight," I said as I got up

"Goodnight, she said back as she hugged me

"Ms. Pudgy do you want some food," she said as I walked farther away off into my room

"Well, I think it's time to see what the hell's up with the world today, "I thought to myself

As I climbed down the fire escape, I walked out into the street in the middle of the night to see nothing wrong until I turned around to find an entire dumpster engulfed in flames and standing there I thought to myself,

"What…. the…. FUCK" I yelled

"Shut the hell up neighbor" a man yelled

"NO U" I responded

"That's impossible for a dumpster to catch on fire when it is only 40 degrees, and I know no-one set it on fire, because no-one is walking around here at the middle of the night," I thought to myself

"Well, I'm just gonna go back to sleep," I said

But little did they know that they had less than 24 hours before the change happened

Friday, April 27, 2018

Heavenly's POV

"Finally, it's Friday, the happiest day of the week before the weekend" I said

"Morning" she yawned

"Go get ready for school Sylvia," I said

"Cool" she said giving me a thumbs up

After Breakfast, we got in my car to drop her off at school

"You ready for a fun day at school" I cheerfully said

"Shut up" she replied

"Cool" I said as I replied back

As I dropped her off at school

"Hey smarty McSmartypants, where did you get such an ugly tie she" an older girl said

"Where did you get that ugly, hairy orangutan…. Oh, wait… that's your mom"! Sylvia said

The older girl ran off crying while I drove away

Later

I arrived at work a bit early, so I went to go look for Kira

"Hey Kira "I yelled

"Hey Heavy" She giggled

"I will kill you if you ever call me that again" said demonically as I hit her in the head

"Sorry" she whimpered

"Ready to work ladies" my boss said

"Yes sir" we all replied

"Hi welcome, may I take your order" I asked the man

"Yes, I'll have a latte… why are you looking at me as if a building just blew up" he questioned

"Sorry, one latte, it will be with you in five minutes" I replied

"Jesus, what the hell was that"! Kira said

"Sorry I got nervous" I replied

"Besides that, take out this trash ok" she asked

"Cool" I replied

As I walked out to throw away the trash I got a nervous feeling, and little did I know there was a man standing there

"Hey girly" he said

"Who the hell are you" I replied

"I'm just here to say…. you're dead "he said

"What" I yelled

"That's ridiculous who would want me de…." He had stabbed me in the chest

"I would" he replied

As Kira walked out to see where I went she looked to the ground to see a puddle of blood and me in the middle of it

"HEAVENLY" she screamed as she started crying

I lay there dead

She cried and before I knew it I was dead

To be continued…

Next Chapter: The Almighty


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Almighty**

Heavenly's POV

"..."

"?...W..W...Whh...Where am I" I thought

"You are in my land now" a mysterious voice said

"Who? What? Where? How?" I complained

"Shut up you're annoying, moving on" he said

"Who in God's name are you" I yelled

"Well… Im God" he said

"No you're not" I replied

"Are you kidding have you seen me, I'm literally glowing, now you can't tell me I'm not God" he said

"...Point proved" I replied

"Anyway, why am I here" I asked

"Because your death was an accident" he said

"Wait….WHAT" I screamed

"Don't scream it's annoying" he said

"I don't know but it said someone named Kira was supposed to die" he added

"Wait why Kira, what did she do"? I wondered

"Well you're here so I will give you a second chance to live" he said

"What really?!" I replied

"Yes, in a different world" he said

"Wait why" I asked

"Because people would think you came back from the dead and we don't want supernatural theories about you" he said

"Cool, so where will I come back then"

"A place called Earthland, and its filled with magic and wizards" he said

"Sounds cheesy" I replied

"Fine, to sweeten the deal, I will grant you three wishes" he said

"You know how to make a bargain man" she said

"Ok enough first wish, NOW" he Angrily replied

"Fine, I wish my sister and my corgi were here now"she said

"As you wish" he said

Poof! My little sister and my dog came out of nowhere all confused on how they got here and where the hell "here" is.

"Where the hell am I" Sylvia said scared out of her mind

"Bark bark bark" Ms. Pudgy barked

"Cool, now second wish" I said

"I wish that we all had powerful magic, since we will be going into a world of wizards" I said

"Wait where?!" she said confused as hell

"Cool, you won't know your magic, but it will suit you"he said

"Great finally, I want all our stuff so we can survive in this world" I replied

"Deal" he said as our stuff and our suitcases popped out of the air as well as myu skateboard.

"I missed you my baby" I said as I cuddled my skateboard

"Ok now by losers, I've got cardio with Raphiel at 2:30" he said as the ground disappeared

As the floor disappeared we found ourselves falling from 10,000 feet in the air with intense screaming and a heavily cursing Sylvia

"FUCK LIFE, FUCK YOU,FUCK SCHOOL, JUST FUCK EVERYBODY FOR GOD'S SAKE" she screamed while she cried

I held onto the dog, the skateboard and the suitcases as we plunged downward until everything went blank

Sylvia's POV

I thought I had died but seemed to wake up in a pile of bushes and turn around to see our stuff and the dog.

"Thank god they're alright" I said

As I look around for my sister I find her gathering food

"What the hell are you doing" I said

"Gathering food so we can survive" she replied

"How did this happen, one thing I am in school, the next I reappear before God or some weirdo, so what the hell happened" I said angrily

"It's a long story" she replied

"So… what's with the wing blade thingys" I asked

"Turns out that's my magic, and that how I saved you, the dog, and the stuff from falling to your demises" she said

"Cool, thanks I guess" I awkwardly replied "So what now" I asked

"We look for help or someone who can tell us something" she said

As we exited the forest we came upon a beautiful valley filled to the brink with flowers and wildlife, and we skipped it entirely, and came upon an old man standing in front of a boulder

"Excuse me sir, but can I ask what are you doing" my sister inquired

"Well you, see me and my wife were going to go shopping in town, but then dis avalanche of boulders appeared and now my wife is stuck on the other side of dez here boulders" he said as he tried to move it

"Can we help you" I replied

"If yur mages, then please do"

"I got it, today I learned that these wing blades can cut anything" she said

"Can I try" I asked

"Fine, have a crack at it sis" she replied

"Cool" I said back

As I focused I suddenly heard some very strange words in my head, almost demonic sounding, and so it made me want to repeat them out loud for some reason and so I said

" Ahem,... **SYACAMIM UNCRARYN DIABLOS SACRMYAM** " I said scaring the hell out of everyone

As the boulder started to compress into nothing then appeared a bag of Skittles

"Oh, Skittles" I said in excitement skipping over to go grab them

"What the hell was that" she said scarred as hell

"I guess that's my magic" I assumed

"Well you gonna kill someone with that magic" she replied

"Honey!" the old man yelled

"Darling!" the old woman yelled

"Oh yur okay" he said hugging her tightly

"Thank the lord for the wizards" the old woman praised

"How can I ever repay ya" the old man asked

"Well can you give us directions or do you have a map of this place" Heavenly asked

"Sorry we don't have a map, but we can give directions" the old woman said

"These Skittles are delicious" I thought to myself

"Well the next city over is called Crocus" the old woman said

"Thank you" Heavenly said while dragging me behind

"This will be fun" I thought to myself while chowing down on my skittles

"Did you forget about me?!" a mysterious voice said

"Who's there" I said

"Don't you remember the third person of your party" the voice said again

"Wait we don't have a party of thr….." Heavenly said "Wait, don't tell me it's the dog" she concluded

"Yes Darling" the corgi said

" can talk!?" I screamed in excitement

"Stop calling me Ms. Pudgy, it's annoying and please call me something more suitable" she asked

"How about Clover" I inquired

"That name is used to much" she complained

"Well, how about Lucky" Heavenly asked

"Actually I kind of like the sound of that name" the dog said

"Well then your name is Ms. Lucky" I said

"Yes, now let us continue onto our next destination" Ms. Lucky said

"Right" we replied

Now our real journey has begun in this strange new world that we know nothing of.

 **To be continued….**

 **Next Chapter: New Rules for a New World**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Rules for a New World

Heavenly's POV

We finally started our journey and it's been so much fun so far, besides all the weird happening on the way

"I think I can see something in the distance" Sylvia said running off to see

"Wait up" I said catching up to her

"It's a big city" she said

"Wow this must be the city that the old woman told us about" I said

"So this must be Crocus, it's big" Ms. Lucky said

"Still not over how in the hell you learned to talk" Sylvia said

"It's my magic, I guess God gave me something as well" the corgi added

As the party of three approached the city they found a newspaper flying in the wind

"What's this" Sylvia said

"It's a newspaper" I said

"Well it's weird because it says that the year is X792" she added

"Well we learned something, good for us" I said as I patted my shoulder

The three of them walked through the gates and entered the capital city of Crocus

"So many flowers" I said as I got excited

"Let me guess, you want to skateboard around the city" she said

"Obviously" I added

So I decided to take my skateboard for a little trip around town and discovered a few things about this world in the process

"So this thing called Jewels are your form of currency?!" I asked excitedly

"What do you mean your form of currency?" a man asked

"Nevermind, thanks though" I said skateboarding away

"What the hell is she riding" a man said

"I don't know but it ain't from here" a woman said

"This place is filled with so many new things, like these things called guilds where wizards take jobs and get money, there isn't any school thank god my sister isn't an utter dumbass, and they also have vehicles that run on magic, it's so amazing here" I stated

"This city is so big, but it's easy to see that big castle and that big colosseum on the mountain-like formation" I added

"I wish I could investigate more about these "guild" things,but that will have to wait" I concluded

Ms. Lucky's POV

"I'm stuck with this annoying brat until lunch" I thought to myself

"Wow look at all of these new things I get to see" Sylvia

"Be quiet girl" I yelled

"A TALKING DOG" a lot of people yelled

"Let's go somewhere else"she said running while carrying me as fast as she could.

Heavenly's POV

After we went through the city I noticed something on a wanted board

"MY FACE" I shrieked

"Wow I'm worth 1 million Jewel, what did I do"

"Well I better get my sister and do before someone recognizes this gorgeous face" I thought to myself as I started to skate off in her direction

"Where is she" I thought as I got worried then I saw her carrying the dog out of the city making me think what the hell did she do.

"Why are you here" I asked

"I just looked something amazing"she said

"What just tell me already"I impatiently asked her

"I saw on a newspaper something called a "guild" and they're filled to the brink with wizards" she excitedly said

"I already know that" I said

"But it mentioned the No.1 guild in the country!" she shrieked

"Really what is it?" I asked

"It's called "Fairy Tail", sounds amazing doesn't it!?" she shrieked once again

"It sounds….cheesy" I said

"No it doesn't, you're just old that' why

" **WHAT"** I asked her pinching the living hell out of her cheeks

"Sarwy" she squeezed out

"You incompetent fools, shouldn't we at least check out this so called "Fairy Tail"

"Y-Yeah" I nervously replied

"I can't do this, people think I'm a criminal, and it would be worse to walk into a place with the best mages in the country!" I thought to myself thinking about how things would go down.

"Why are so nervous sis" Sylvia asked

"I'm not, let's head to this "Fairy Tail" ok?" I asked

"Yah, we finally get to do something I want"

"I'm so dead as soon as I set foot in that town" I thought to myself

? POV

"What the hell is taking her so long" ? said

"Well, what I can conclude is that she's drinking from that horn of mead she has" ? said

"Relax, we can can just dance it off with some sick beats" ? said

"But right now, were ready to carry out step one of our plan" ? said

As we know it, plans are being carried out on their own somewhere very far away and soon will take action in our story, with new enemies, new places and a whole lot more allies. Will we learn the purpose of why our heroes are in this world and why Heavenly is apparently a high bounty crook maybe, and so concludes with our heroes heading for the infamous guild "Fairy Tail" within the city Magnolia

To be continued

Next chapter: The City of Magnolia


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The City of Magnolia**

Heavenly's POV

"It says were about a mile away from our destination" I said with high hopes

"Oh finally, I hate walking, and I think the dog died" Sylvia said shaking the poor dog

"You'll kill her by shaking her so violently" I said scolding her

"SORRY, I think we should get some food and water, and besides the village before gave us money for killing some monsters, well I'm not hungry because I turned half of them into Twix bars" She said smirking

"Okay fatso, you hungry now after all that sugar" I said agitated over all her whining

"Bully, you've gained some pounds too" she said

" **DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!** " I screamed

"No ma'am!" she shrieked

"Anyway, were close and now we must make a plan" I said

"First food, then go to the Inn, and finally leave…" I carried on

"You forgot something" she added

"Right…. That place" I said worrying about how I die

"Yes that place, it's the only thing wanted to do and now you want to go back on your word!?" she said with big puppy eyes

"No, I'm not going back on my word it's just I'm thinking about other priorities" I replied

"Well you better not, but I should also trust you a bit more and not make conclusions without evidence" she said with guilt in her eyes

As the three headed over the hill they got a glimpse at some buildings, then some more, then an entire city which glistened in the sun. It looked beautiful, it was a colorful city filled to the brinks with magic, this was truly a good destination

"Oh My God, it's beautiful" I said stunned

"You can say that again" Sylvia added

"P...P..Please c..can we g..get so..some wat..water" Ms. Lucky spat out trying to stay conscious

"Oh right, we forgot the dog!" Sylvia said

"Well let's hurry into town to get her some food and as well as water" I said skating down the hill with the dog in hands

"I guess I'll look around then" she said as I skated off into town

The city of Magnolia

Sylvia's POV

Well I'm all alone in this city I know nothing about so time to explore

I walked around town and I saw a few things such as a giant cathedral, I found out this city is on the coast after all the ocean is right over there, and some really weird things such as rumors I heard about this "Fairy Tail" such as they always cause trouble, they're reckless, and the destroy a lot of stuff, I'm starting to think they're not such good people, but what caught my attention the most was a wanted board and what I saw was…

"MY SISTER'S A CRIMINAL?!" I screamed

"Crap I should keep my voice down" I thought

"SO my sister did something so bad that her bounty is 1,000,000 Jewel?!" I whispered to myself

"Wait, was that why she was so nervous to come here?" I thought

"Well now my tour has to come to an end, because I have to find my sister before anyone else recognizes her" I said

Heavenly's POV

"Thank you so much for letting us buy" I said to the Cake Shop Owner

"You're welcome, so.. What brings you to Magnolia?" he asked

"Well my younger sister wanted to see this place because she read about its magnificence and glory in a newspaper" I told him

"Well that very nice by the way, how is the dog?" he asked

"Oh she's fine right Ms. Lucky" I ask her

"Yes I am, and no thanks to you, you were searching the whole city for an hour until this man stopped you and asked you why you circled the city 5 times!" she said

"Well sorry for trying to help you!" I yell back

"Now now, this isn't anytime to be arguing, but when I found out the dog could talk it scared the living daylight out of me" he said

"By the way, do you have any experience with making a cake" he asked

"Yes in fact I do, I used to bake with my mother" I said

"Can you help me, cause I need to make a cake for a customer that's coming in 30 minutes" he asked

"Sure, I would love to" I replied happily

"Thank you very much, this one can get picky when her cake isn't ready by the time she arrives" he said

"Well I'll do the best I can" I said controlling my wing blades to form a bowl and started to put ingredients one by one as the blades stirred them

"Wow those things are helpful" the baker said

"Thanks it's my magic, it's like each one has a soul, like I'm the general and they're my army, I've even learned how to take one a new form I like to call Attack Form which they gather around me, some change shape the others become a set of wing for me while the others become armor, but it's exposes a lot of skin, basically I'm nude except for a few blades covering me for defense and dignity" I said out of breath

"That's a lot of info young lady" he said back

"Thanks, by the way the cakes almost done, I just have to wait for it to cool down in the freezer"

"YOU FINISHED ALREADY" he said shocked

"Yeah it was easy, while I was talking the blades were working for me so they were incredibly fast and finished it for me" I said

"I'm impressed, we have 3 minutes before she arrives so put it on the counter for her to pick up" he said

"Got it" I said as the blades opened the freezer, picked up the cake, and placed it on the counter

"What can't they do" he said

"I don't know" I said

"Oh she's here" he said

"Welcome Ms. Scarlet" he said to the beautiful, red haired woman clad in armor

"Good day sir, and I'm to assume my Strawberry Cheesecake is ready" Ms. Scarlet asked

"Yes it was completed with the help of a guest" he said as he pointed to me

"Well I'll have to thank her" She said as I slowly turned around

"You must be the wonderful assis….." she stopped

"Yes, and now I will take my leave with my dog" I said as I picked up Ms. Lucky and walked for the door

"Wait, can I see your face" she asked

"Why there's nothing good about my face" I replied sweating like crazy

"Show me" she demanded

"Fine" I replied turning around to face her

"I knew it" she said

"Knew what" I replied

"You're Madeline Deboguss, the wanted criminal for mass homicide

"What the hell did my doppleganger do!?" I screamed inside my head

"I ask you hand yourself in before I have to do it myself" she said pulling out two swords

"Wait this is a misunderstanding, wait WAIT" I yelled

"Prepare yourself" she yelled

"Requip - Heaven's Wheel" she said as armor with wings appeared around

"Crap I have to defend myself before she cuts my head off for something I didn't do!" I thought

"Come forth, blades that protect my divine mind, body and spirit from the wicked - Defense Form" I yelled as blades gathered to form wings and armor, thicker than the blades before, but a bit slower

"These blades are thicker than the others, but the one problem is… IT MAKES ME SHORTER LIKE I'M A KID OR SOMETHING" I yelled as I appeared to be 5 inches shorter than my original height"

"What are those, and why did you grow shorter" she demanded

"I don't want, but I have no choice but to defend myself" I said

"Prepared to feel my wrath, Scattering Petals" she yelled as a large amount of swords appeared out of nowhere and seemed to start lunging towards me

Luckily I blocked them all with my blades which formed a shield around me

"Wait that's not the magic I heard she uses" she said

"Now my beauties, dance like the winds and form the prison that holds all, Shperarium Prison" I commanded the blades to form a sphere around the scarlet haired woman

"COWARD fight me like the warrior you are and let me out of this ball" she yelled as she burst through the side lunging at me, the I formed another sphere around her and she did the same thing

"I'm not her, I don't even know what magic she used" I yelled

"Requip - Flight Armor" she changed armor again and lunged at me and made it past my defenses and cut my hip

"AAAHHH" I screamed in agony as the wound gushed blood

"SIS" Sylvia yelled as she ran towards me

"N..No D..D...Don't"

"Is she an ally of this villian" the scarlet haired woman said

"S..She's M..M...My S...S…...Si...st..e" before I knew it I passed out

"Sister?" The woman asked

Sylvia's POV

"What did you do to her" I yelled

"She is a murderer and deserved that wound" the woman yelled

"Why…..Why….. **WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY** " I began to say before losing it, my eyes had blackened, my body felt like it was on fire, I was enraged with fury, and I was bursting with magic power

"What's happened to her" the woman said

" **YOU HURT HER YOU HURT HER WHY WHY, SHE'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG AND WHY WOULD SHE!** " My demonic side said as it was taking over

I picked up a pebble and threw it up above the woman as high as I could

" **RVAY SKRYMIR ERTHAIR DESTRYALAL** " The demon half said as the pebble turned into a mountain above the entire town

"What is that" she yelled

" **IT'S REVENGE** " The demon said

As it descended upon the town I regained control and turned the mountain back into a pebble

"I..m s..s..sorry" I spoke to her

"Why" she asked

"For t..trying *cough* to h...h..hurt this l..lo..lovely *cough* town" I spat out before passing out

Erza's POV

They both were incredibly powerful, it was incredibly hard to fight them without damaging the town, and now I feel a bit bad for hurting them, but what doesn't add up is that she used the oil colored blades instead of the magic I learned she used, Voice magic, and the woman that's wanted doesn't have a sister, I think I may have the wrong target

"I believe I was wrong" I said

"This is my fault for their injuries and now it is my responsibility to take them to the guild to recover" I said picking them up

"I'll have Master call Porlyusica or get Wendy to take care of them" I said carrying them

"It's quite amazing how one can command blades as if they were an army, and the other can turn a pebble into a mountain, I wonder what else they could do" I thought to myself

"She seems to care for her sister a lot" I said before entering the guild

To be continued…..

Next Chapter: Fairy Tail


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fairy Tail**

Heavenly's POV

"Wake up...Wake up...Wake up….WAKE UP" Sylvia screams at me as I fall out of bed

"What.. What the hell could you want now" I yell as she hugged me

"You're okay, thank god" she starts crying

"No need for tears" I tell her

"Ok" she replies

"When you're done with the sappy stuff you can let me apply the medicine to your wound" a woman says

"Who are you and where am I, last thing I remember is I'm fight a red head and now I'm in bed, what happened?" I ask

"You and your irritating sister fainted and Erza carried you here and asked Makarov to come get me and here I am, and my name is Porlyusica brat" she snapped

"Jeez what did I do" I ask

As she applied the medicine a little girl with long blue hair walks in

"Oh you're okay now, that great" she says

"Who are you" I ask

"My name's Wendy and I'm the one who healed you" she says with relief

"Thank you very much for helping us, is there any way I can repay you two" I ask

"Well you can this brat to go over there" the old woman snapped

"I don't need anything except to know you're okay" Wendy said

"Aww, thank you so much" I say shaking her hands

" Wait, where's "

"Oh you mean your dog, she having tea with Carla right now" she says

"That's good to know didn't know my dog likes tea now, but who's Carla" I ask

"She's my best friend and my partner, she's been around since I was little" she says

"That's really sweet" I reply

"I hope your feeling better now" a woman says

"Oh, it's you" I say

"I think we had a mix up" she says

"I'm Erza Scarlet, a proud S-Class mage of Fairy Tail" she says with pride in her voice

"Nice to meet you, I'm Heavenly, and this is Sylvia" I reply

"Nice to meet you both, but by the way, you two are pretty powerful mages" she says

"Oh really, what makes you say that" I ask her

" The fact you controlled those blades with complete grace and effort, and how she turned a pebble into a mountain and reversed it" she tells me

"Oh wait what?" I say as I turn to Sylvia and start pinching her cheeks like crazy

"I sowwy" she squeezes out

"Do you think your both well enough to come downstairs" she asks

"I think I can, but she still needs rest, she already tired" I say as I put Sylvia into bed

As I go with the ladies downstairs I look to see everyone's fighting each other, chairs and tables smashed, cups and dishes flying, and people beating each other

"Heavenly, I would like you to meet Lucy, she apart of the team I'm on"

"Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Lucy Heartfilia" she says

"Hi, nice to meet you Lucy, my name's Heavenly" I reply

"I think we're gonna be good friends" she says

"I think we will be good fri…." I'm cut off by a beer mug to the face

"What the hell, who threw that" I yell

"You okay, sorry this is how the guild is usually" she replies

"Wow you have so many friends, you're pretty lucky" I say

"Thanks, so what magic do you use, Erza was talking about how she was having trouble fighting you" Lucy asks

"Well I use Levitating blades which I command to do anything I want and they act as weapons and as well as armor" I tell them

"Wow, I use Celestial Spirit magic" she says as she holds up her keys

"You mean like the constellations, pretty neat" I say

"Can you show me how you use yo….." I'm cut of by a chair to the head this time

"WHAT THE HELL" I yell

" Besides that, can you show me you magic" Lucy asks

"Sure" I say as my blades circle me shelding me from an unexpected table

"Why would someone throw this" I say as my blades throw the table back

"Well they can do anything I tell them to do like cook, carry me, and help others as well" I tell them

"Wow, your really amazing Heavenly" Wendy tells me

As I tell them about my magic a beautiful white haired woman walks over

"And you must be Heavenly, what a lovely name" she says

"Yes, that's me and thank you" I reply

"Heavenly meet Mirajane" Erza says

"Nice to meet you" I say shaking her hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you too" she says

"Aww thank you, you're so sweet" I tell her

"You too sweetie" she tells me

"I think I like this place already" I announce

"That's great to here" Erza says while getting up

"You should meet the master, and maybe even become a member" she adds

"Really!?" I shriek

"Yes now let us go…" Erza stopped as turned around to find a barrel hit her

"WHO THREW THAT" she yells

The entire guild goes silent as everyone panics about what will happen next

"It was you Natsu wasn't it!?" she says looming over the guy with salmon hair

"Now that you think about it, both you and Natsu kind of have the same hair color" Wendy says as she looks back and forth between me and Natsu

"I don't look anything like that weirdo" I say

"Sorry Erza" Natsu says as takes steps back as Erza approaches

"You've done it now flamebrain" a guy with raven colored hair says as he walks

"Oh, that's Gray" Lucy says

"Oh he seems more matu….. **HE'S NAKED** " I yell

"Oh that's his habit" she says to me

"WHAT CRAPPY HABIT" I yell again still in shock

"Wow there still at it" I mentioned as I see Natsu cornered by Erza

"Prepare to die Natsu" Erza says

"You wanna fight Erza" he yells

"Fine, come at me Natsu" she says

"Alright, I'm all fired up" he yells running at her with flames in his fists

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fi…" he was cut off by the brutal punch to the stomach by Erza

"Well fought" she says as she returns to the table

"Oh Gray, come over here, meet Heavenly" Erza says pulling to the table

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gray" he says as he shakes my hand

"Nice to meet you Gray, I'm Heavenly" I say as Mirajane enters again

"Heavenly, the Master wants to meet you now" she says as I get up to go with her

Ms. Lucky's POV

"So Carla, what do you do in your spare time" I ask her as I take a sip of tea

"Well, I look after Wendy and help her out with most of her job requests, and personal needs" she tells me as she takes a sip of tea sa well

"I look after the girls, by guiding them in the right direction and give them advice on what to do, but nothing like fighting, after all I'm only a talking dog" I tell her as I sip on some more tea

"You're very lucky to been able to be with her your entire life and always support he" I tell her as I sip some more tea

"Thank you" she replies

Meanwhile very far away trouble stirs the land

?'s POV

Finally she done with the damn drinking" ? said

"Shut the fuck up, can't I just enjoy drinking for once without your bitching" ? said

"Silence" ? said

"Our Queen has arrived" an announcer said

"We shall discuss the first part of our plan now" the "Queen" said

"Oh boy, who's going on the mission, I hopes its me!" ? said

"No not you, I will send the General of Niflheim, Lady Crystal and the General of Muspelheim, Lady Amaterasu, will you take up the job" the "Queen" asked them

"Yes my lady" they both responded

"We will get the child, and return with haste" Crystal said

"Good now go" the "Queen" ordered

Magnolia

Sylvia's POV

"...Nhhg...Nghhhh….AHHH" she woke up with fear in her eyes

"What's wrong girl" Porlyusica asked

"I..I saw a vision of evil, like people with devastating power were coming this way" I tell her with sweat dripping down my face

"Don't worry dear, no one would come to this guild to fight us, unless they have a death wish, or they don't know anything of the events that took place a year ago" Porlyusica told me as she replied medicine to my cuts

"Thank you very much miss" I say to her

"Don't thank me until you're well" She told as I went back to sleep

 **To be continued….**

 **Next Chapter: My First Job**


End file.
